Pourquoi ? Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait
by R1nn0yu3
Summary: Il y a Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto... Un est partit les deux autres dépriment DEATH FIC !
1. Chapter 1

_Pourquoi ?_

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kishimoto-sama, ainsi que leur univers.

**Couple **: SasuXNaru et SakuXNaru.

**Résumé** : Naruto est partit, Sasuke se sent seul, mais il n'y pas que lui…

**P.S** : Soyez indulgents car je ne connais pas bien l'histoire de Naruto. J'ai écrit cette fanfiction car aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour pour moi, désolée pour les personnes qui décèderont dans cette fanfiction.

_Pensées de Sasuke._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti, idiot ? Ne savais-tu pas qu'on t'aimait ? Ne savais-tu pas que je…_

Bien loin de là, Naruto marchait seul, des larmes coulant sur son visage, sous une pluie battante, mais il s'en moquait bien de la pluie, il s'en moquait totalement… Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait… Et qu'il voulait s'effacer.

Autre part, dans une grande demeure, une pièce noire, silencieuse, un silence presque religieux, mais plus pesant, lourd, et… En fait le genre de silence qui met mal à l'aise. Et là, dans cette pièce, une personne est étendue, autour d'elle, un liquide rouge sombre s'étale, une lame, par terre, est tombée de la main droite de cette même personne… Ses cheveux roses se teignaient lentement pour devenir rouge, rouge comme ce liquide qui s'étale au sol… Rouge… Sang….

Sa tenue se teint aussi, ses bras sont couverts de marque de coupure, ses poignets laissent couler a flots le sang que contenait ce corps il y a encore une heure…. Seulement maintenant, ce corps se refroidit, ce sang qui coule commence à coller sur ses bras et ses jambes.

Sur la table, une lettre, quelques mots, inscrit à l'encre rouge :

_Naruto,_

_J'ai toujours couru après Sasuke, je t'ai toujours insulté… Mais ton départ m'a fait réaliser…_

_Il n'est pas celui que j'aimais…_

_Je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais. Je mets un terme à cette vie qui n'est rien sans toi…_

_Adieu._

_Sakura._

Sasuke marchait lui aussi, seul, sous la pluie, qui s'arrêtait doucement de tomber. Bientôt elle ne tombait plus que par fines gouttelettes, pendant qu'il marchait toujours, repensant encore et encore, a ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que Naruto revienne.

Sans le savoir, ni même le vouloir, il s'était dirigé vers la maison de son amie, Sakura.

Il trouva qu'il faisait trop calme, il entra dans la maison, il connaissait bien la demeure, il y était venu plusieurs fois… Il tourna a gauche puis a droite et se retrouva devant la chambre de la jeune fille, là il tourna la poignée et entra.

Il vit alors le corps de son amie étendu sur le sol et la lettre sur la table. Il la lu.

Et là il réalisa, que la jeune fille aimait elle aussi Naruto…

Il sortit de la chambre, alerta l'Hokage, et couru, quel idiot ! Il SAVAIT ou Naruto allait, il le SAVAIT.

Il couru a en perdre haleine et le trouva, il était là, oui il était bien là…

Il se dirigea vers lui et voulu lui parler, lorsqu'il vit son ami basculer dans le vide, il couru alors et rattrapa Naruto qui se mit a se débattre et hurla :

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU VEUX ME SAUVER ? C'EST ELLE QUE TU AIMES, NON ?

Un instant de silence.

Un souffle de vent glacé et glacial.

Un murmure…

-Non…

Naruto cessa de se débattre, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Alors Sasuke le serra contre lui et murmura :

-Non, Naruto, ça n'est pas elle… C'est toi…

Alors Naruto se détendit et se calma. Il serra Sasuke dans ses bras ou il s'endormit… Du moins c'est ce que crut Sasuke, avant de remarquer un kunaï planté dans le dos de son ami…

Un ninja d'un clan adverse l'avait envoyé sur lui, Sasuke lui lança un de ses kunaï qui l'atteignit en plein cœur. L'homme s'effondra au sol et Sasuke baissa la tête vers son ami.

Il arracha l'arme et voyant que Naruto ne s'en remettrait pas, se la planta dans le cœur.

_**Fin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Pourquoi ?_

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kishimoto-sama, ainsi que leur univers.

**Couple **: SasuXNaru et SakuXNaru.

**Résumé** : Naruto est partit, Sasuke se sent seul, mais il n'y pas que lui…

**P.S** : Soyez indulgents car je ne connais pas bien l'histoire de Naruto. J'ai écrit cette fanfiction car aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour pour moi, désolée pour les personnes qui décèderont dans cette fanfiction.

**Note** : Je ne sais pas s'il existe un pluriel a Hokage, par conséquent je le laisse tel quel.

_Pensées de Sasuke._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti, idiot ? Ne savais-tu pas qu'on t'aimait ? Ne savais-tu pas que je…_

_-Je te hais, Naruto ! De tout mon corps !_

_C'est faux, je t'aime…_

_Pensées de Naruto._

_Pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle ?!_

_-Pourquoi ?!_

Un instant de silence.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

_-Pourquoi ?_

Les larmes se mêlaient aux trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur le pauvre ninja. Le ciel semblait pleurer sa tristesse avec lui.

Naruto se dirigea inconsciemment vers le monument représentant les Hokage, ce monument qu'il affectionnait tant.

Lentement, il monta vers ces rochers d'une taille gigantesque. Il avança au bord d'un de ces rochers et s'y assis. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage, ressassant encore et encore cette même question, il observait la ville en dessous de lui.

Tout était calme, il faisait nuit noire et la pluie s'abattait sur la ville, comme pour interdire aux habitants de sortir.

_Pensées de Sasuke._

_Naruto…_

Il marchait au hasard dans les rues, se dirigeant sans y penser vers la demeure de son amie Sakura. Il vit que les lumières étaient éteintes et trouva ça étrange. Il sonna à la porte une première fois, mais personne ne vint ouvrir, une seconde fois, et toujours personne.

Il posa alors la main sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de la jeune, poussa la porte, alluma la lumière, et resta stupéfait.

Le silence pesant qui régnait et l'obscurité dans laquelle la pièce était plongée, cachaient une chose terrible.

Là, sur le sol, un liquide rouge s'était écoulé, partant du poignet de la jeune fille étendue au sol, a côté de cette personne, une lame, de rasoir, tranchante, acérée. Le liquide prenait lentement possession des vêtements et des cheveux de la jeune fille, qui, doucement, se teintaient de rouge, ce beau rouge sombre… Rouge… Sang…

Sur les bras, des marques de coupures, certaines plus profondes, certaines plus anciennes, d'autres moins profondes et plus récentes.

Le sang collait un peu au corps de la jeune fille.

Sasuke regardait ce spectacle, horrifié. Il vit alors une lettre sur la table, il s'en approcha, tremblant légèrement, la prit et y lut, inscrits à l'encre rouge, ces quelques mots :

_Naruto,_

_J'ai toujours couru après Sasuke, je t'ai toujours insulté… Mais ton départ m'a fait réaliser…_

_Il n'est pas celui que j'aimais…_

_Je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais. Je mets un terme à cette vie qui n'est rien sans toi…_

_Adieu._

_Sakura._

_Pensées de Naruto._

_Sasuke… Pourquoi l'as-tu choisie, elle, plutôt que moi… ?_

_-Je te hais Sasuke ! Va mourir !_

_Toutes ces insultes… Tous ces mots blessants que j'ai pu te dire… Je ne les pensais pas… Ils étaient faux ! Je t'aime, Sasuke…_

Toujours assis au même endroit, il avait le regard perdu dans le vague et pensait au passé. Il revoyait défiler des scènes de son passé. Le baiser accidentel, les disputes, Sakura…

_Sakura, tu m'as volé Sasuke !_

_-_Pourquoi ?

_Pensées de Sasuke._

_Sakura…_

-Sasuke…

La voix était faible, mais audible. Sasuke ne perdit alors pas une minute et chercha de l'aide pour sauver la jeune fille, il se précipita à l'extérieur et disparu dans un nuage de fumée pour apparaître plus loin, dans la demeure d'un médecin ninja réputé, il lui donna l'adresse de Sakura et le conseiller de se dépêcher.

_Naruto… Où es-tu… ?_

Il réfléchit un moment, puis, se souvint que Naruto aimait pouvoir regarder la ville du haut du monument qui la surplombait.

Il sortit sous la pluie battante et se mit à courir, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser, il avait peur, il devait  retrouver Naruto, il le fallait !

La pluie s'atténua un peu, comme pour permettre à Sasuke de rejoindre son ami. Il couru plus vite encore, sautant de toit en toit, d'arbre en arbre et de rochers en rochers pour atteindre son but.

La pluie fine lui brouillait la vue, il s'orientait difficilement, il s'arrêta et observa le monument, il n'en était plus très loin !

_J'arrive, Naruto, j'arrive…_

Penser à Naruto lui redonna courage et il se remit en route. En arrivant, il l'appela doucement :

-Naruto…

Naruto se retourna vivement et vit Sasuke.

Sasuke remarqua qu'il pleurait. Il s'approcha alors doucement de lui et voulu le toucher, mais le blond le repoussa.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!_

-Je… Naruto…

Il s'approcha de lui et le saisit dans ses bras. Naruto se débattait, il le griffait, lui donnait des coups de poings et le mordait même.

-_Lâche-moi ! C'est elle que tu aimes, non ?! Tu es amoureux d'elle, hein ?! Alors laisse-moi !_

-Non, Naruto…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime…

Naruto se calma, il cessa de se débattre et d'agresser le brun.

L'étreinte de Sasuke sur le bond se fit plus forte.

-C'est…Toi…

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise. Les noirs cherchaient une réponse, une lueur de terreur brillait dans le regard du brun. Il avait avoué, maintenant, c'était à Naruto de répondre.

Mais le blond ne répondra jamais.

Unennemi du clan adversaire profita du relâchement du renard pour lui envoyer un kunaï, qui le toucha en plein cœur.

Sasuke perdit son sang froid et attaqua l'homme. Il le chevaucha, prit son kunaï et lui plaça sous la gorge.

Un regard assassin.

Un sourire dément.

Un vent glacial.

Un silence lourd et pesant.

-Tu vas payer.

Il souriait toujours. Il enfonça l'arme dans la gorge de l'ennemi, puis se releva et retourna près du blond.

Mais il était trop tard…

Il arracha le kunaï qui s'était figé dans le cœur de son amour l'observa puis se le planta dans le cœur.

Son corps retomba sur celui qui fut son amour pendant plusieurs années.

Sakura mourut aussi, le médecin ne put arriver à temps. Aussi réputé soit-il, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle…

_**Fin.**_


End file.
